


Pillow Talk and Phad Thai

by MissMonie



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arias Ruined Everything Nice For Chris, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Resident Evil: Vendetta, boys cuddling, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMonie/pseuds/MissMonie
Summary: Chris and Leon have some time off together for once. Some nice Thai food followed by some great sex? Sounds like a good start to a vacation.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 23
Kudos: 101





	Pillow Talk and Phad Thai

Leon slipped his key into the lock and the handle clicked as he twisted it, nudging the door open with his foot. Cool air rushed out of the apartment into the hall and ruffled his hair. It was dark, the blinds drawn after he left, and smelled like coffee. Chris must have left some in the carafe. He slipped inside and kicked the door shut.

The end table by the door creaked as Leon piled the tote bags onto it. Claire and her “protect the environment” campaign won him about twenty of the ugliest Caprisun pouch bags he’d ever seen. He would have thought, after the incident with Arias, that Claire would realize it didn’t fucking matter. But, he supposed as he locked the door, some part of him still cared since he’d kept the damn things. Plus, they did hold more than the normal grocery plastic which meant less trips from the car. Something he found himself grateful for when he and Chris were both gone for weeks on end. No one liked coming home to realize they forgot about the bananas on the counter. Or half gallon of milk. He’d smelled B.O.W.’s that were fresher than that.

Leon kicked his sneakers off and hooked his arms through the straps on the totes. He thumbed the living room switch to give him some light on his way into the kitchen. The hardwood felt good against his aching feet as he padded onto even colder tile. He had just come off a month long recon to the heart of the Sahara, tracking down a lead on Neo Umbrella’s next installment while Chris was off gallivanting in Louisiana. With...a good version of Umbrella? Leon didn’t really know anymore. His life had become one ungodly plot twist for the last twenty years. All he knew was sitting cramped in an air vent was murder on his back. He needed a break.

The bags shifted as he settled them on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Leon sighed as he unloaded the groceries. Simple, domestic activities always felt strange after a long time spent on high alert. It took a few days to remind himself that this, shoving ground beef and tater tots into the freezer, was actually normal. Not jamming flash grenades into the mouths of the undead and jumping off burning buildings.

The fridge swung shut as he stuffed the bags inside each other. It was hard to think the first few days home. The thoughts, the memories, all crept in once he left the office. Compartmentalizing in the field meant life or death. At home it meant a worried look from Chris, no sex that night, and a prodding to call his therapist. Chris’s demons seemed to be a little less bite prone to Leon’s. Which Chris’s support system dwarfed Leon’s. Chris also didn’t like how Leon dealt with his problems. It was maybe the more tender area of their relationship. Like the meat in that one spot rotted away to leave an empty hole with a mirror to show them at their worst. Chris hit the bottom of a bottle once, Leon did it constantly.

It surprised him Chris stayed. Leon held no certainty if the roles reversed, if he could, or would, do the same. Chris was the stronger of the two, physically and mentally. But Chris had a lot more to live for most days than Leon did.  
Leon tucked the bags into the pantry and headed down the hall towards the bedroom. A mid afternoon nap sounded good as he stripped off his black tee, balling it up to toss in the hamper by the door. The bed sat on the floor with the pillows strewn about. They used to have one of the old fashioned four poster kinds, but after the deal in Mexico, Chris swore off anything someone could crawl under. Made sense and Leon had his own oddities. The closet doors went after the first day in the place, and they changed locks after any mission lasting longer than three weeks. Might be a little paranoid, but they survived this long. Why tempt God?

The room was a little more sparse than the rest of the apartment. It had two pine dressers on either side of the room, Leon’s near the bathroom door and Chris’s near the hall door. Both men had a nightstand with a reading lamp. Chris’s spare colt sat on top of his beside a picture of Claire. The same picture Chris tended to lay face down when they fucked. 

Leon closed the bedroom door and tossed his wallet on top of his dresser, a few pill bottles rattled, and went to plug his phone into the cradle on the nightstand. With just that bit of effort, he felt exhausted. Jet lag was a bitch. He wiggled out of his jeans and considered leaving them in a heap on the floor, but he’d have to pick them up later. So, he threw them at the hamper. Now in just his shorts, he flopped face first onto the bed. The mattress conformed around him as he pulled a pillow from Chris’s side to his face. It still smelled like him as Leon breathed deep. 

The sound of the phone buzzing in its cradle stirred Leon from a rare, dreamless sleep. He groaned, pushing away from the warm pillows, and grabbed for his phone. He blindly jabbed the talk button.

“Make it fucking quick.”

“Well you sound pleasant.” Chris’s voice filtered through the speaker. 

Leon flopped back into bed, rubbing at his eyes. “I was asleep. What time is it?” He rolled over to look for the clock.

“Six thirty.” Chris replied. “I was leaving the office. Thought I’d see if you wanted to meet up to grab a bite. Guess not if you were napping.”

Leon ran his fingers through his bangs.

“Yeah, sorry. Got back from picking up the mail and groceries and just kinda crashed. Maybe tomorrow.” He let his hand fall beside his head. A tiny bit of guilt coiled in his stomach. First week home, he wasn’t much different to the zombies they saw on the regular.

“Sure.” Leon heard a car door shut. “You eat?”

“No.” His stomach offered a tentative rumble. “Am hungry though.”

“I can pick something up on the way back. What are you in the mood for?” The ignition started and Leon heard Chris shuffle the phone. “Putting my ear piece in, hang on.” The line crackled. “There.”

A smirk played at Leon’s lips. He always liked to whisper in Chris’s ear.

“What am I in the mood for? I think you know, Captain Redfield.” Leon all but purred. 

“Leon, I’m getting on the freeway. If you talk dirty, I might wreck. Do you want that on your conscience?” Chris asked with a note of seriousness before he laughed.

“Hey, I have way worse shit there than you getting horny, Redfield. Plus, what kind of bad ass would you be if you let that kind of distraction take you out? Think of all the bitter Tyrants.” He shot back. “But nothing jumps to mind. Grab whatever you want. You know my preferences.”

Chris hummed in agreement. “I should be home in twenty then.” A silence fell between them. Leon strained his hearing. “Are you okay?”

Sentimental ass. “Chris. You know we’re not.”

“I know, but, you sound...you know.”

“Three sheets to the wind or ready to jump?” Leon offered with an unamused smile.

“You know what I meant, Leon.” Chris’s stern tone drifted through Leon’s ear. He could almost imagine the look that accompanied it.

“Sir, yes, sir.” He saluted. “I am A-Okay, Captain. Still fit for duties, sir.”

“Leon-”

“I’m okay, Chris. It’s the normal readjustment thing.” Leon sat up, resting his feet on the beige carpet. He propped the arm with the phone on his knee. “But, you know, if you can make it home quicker, blow the yellows.”

Chris laughed, and it did things to Leon’s brain. Good things.

“Be home soon.”

“Be waiting.” Leon cut the call and flopped back into bed. 

Wasn’t a terrible nap. He at least felt a little less exhausted now. Maybe he had enough energy to entertain Chris. Or at least enough to eat, maybe make out on the sofa and fall asleep with his face in Chris’s pecs. That sounded nice. He shifted to sit up again, this time pushing to his feet. He didn’t bother with sweats as he wandered back into the main apartment in his shorts. Wasn’t like Chris hadn’t seen them before. And less.

The dinning room sat to the right of the kitchen with a bar to divide the two spaces. A floor to ceiling window took up most of the wall. Leon contemplated opening the blinds to see the sunset but decided against it. Their apartment was on the seventh floor which meant most of it would be blocked by the distant office buildings. The glare they cast often gave him a headache. Instead, he started to set the table Jill gifted them the day after they moved in. She seemed appalled as Leon sat the pizza boxes on the plastic crate he and Chris normally used in Chris’s previous place. Which when the table she bought arrived, Leon took back every mean comment. Something about sturdy oak that stood up to two grown men’s combined weight would do that to a guy. Jill had good taste. 

With the table set, Leon ventured into the living room. He dropped onto the leather couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. Chris hated when he did it, so naturally he took advantage whenever he could. The television sat above their fireplace, one of those fake ones because Mexico ruined a lot of shit for Chris, with those fancy speakers on either side. Leon fished around between the cushions, pulling out a few old gun magazines before finding the remote. The TV clicked on. Right onto that show about people and their weird obsessions.

“Oh shit.” He held his finger over the channel button when the screen filled with balloons.

Something in him made him pause, even lean forward a bit. It wasn’t until he heard the lock clicking that he eased back into the sofa. Chris poked his head in before shouldering the door.

“Hey, sorry. There was a line.” He tossed his keys into the ceramic bowl on the end table and glanced at the TV. “Anything good on?”

“This lady’s been eating her dead husband’s ashes.” Leon replied, eyes fixed in fascination to the screen.

“That’s gross.” Chris wrinkled his nose as he sat the bags down to unlace his boots.

“Yeah, no shit, but it draws you in.” He cut the television off and stood, stretching his arms above his head. “What’d you get?”

“Thai food.” Chris shoved his boots by Leon’s sneakers. He flipped the lock as he straightened. “Got you phad Thai.”  
Leon made an appreciative hum as he stepped closer to Chris, hooking an arm around his waist. Chris settled one across Leon’s shoulders.

“Trying to win my affection with food, Captain Redfield?” He pressed a kiss against the side of Chris’s jaw. A bit of stubble grazed him.

“Depends, Agent Kennedy. Is it working?”

Leon smirked and let Chris go to collect the bags. He carted them into the dinning room while he heard Chris move down the hall towards their bedroom.

“I plead the fifth, Captain.” He called while pulling the trays out of the bag.

Chris’s deep laugh echoed back as Leon dished the food onto plates. He took the empty containers to dump and knelt to open a cabinet by the pantry. A small wine rack sat built into the wall with four bottles in the notches. He pulled a bottle of red, non alcoholic because Chris was making him try, as well as a corkscrew and went to fill both glasses. 

“Traffic was hell today.” Chris rounded the corner. “I was almost late.”

Leon snorted and slipped a stopper into the bottle as he turned around. Chris stood in a pair of green sweats that hugged his hips in the best of ways.

“Would it really have mattered?” He asked as he let his eyes roam the expanse of Chris’s chest and stomach. His fingers tingled with the want to touch, the desire to skim over the rigid skin. Pick out the scars littering firm muscle. “You were just finishing a report from Louisiana, right?”

“Eyes up here, Kennedy.” Amusement filled Chris’s voice as he took the bottle from Leon and slipped it into the fridge. Joke was on him, that gave Leon a perfect chance to watch his ass. “Yeah. For once in ages, we have time off together for more than a day. Wonder what we should do with it?”

Leon jerked his eyes away as Chris turned. He shrugged, twisting around to drop into his seat.

“I dunno. Could go see a movie. Visit the museum.” He listened as Chris came to join him. “Fuck like rabbits.”  
Chris chuckled, giving Leon that half lidded look he did before he kissed him.

“Aren’t we a little too old to fuck like rabbits?”

“With that attitude, yeah. But anything’s possible with the right mindset, Redfield.” Leon pointed out as he picked up his fork. “Thanks for dinner.”

“Welcome.” Chris followed suit.

They ate in relative silence with occasional small talk. The pair made plans to visit the park to do some running along the trail. Maybe afterwards they would check a matinee screening. Leon asked about dinner ideas, and it seemed like a good day to come home and make tacos. Veg out on the couch as it reached dark. Sounded like a good plan. Chris asked about the day after, and Leon smiled over his wine glass.

“I don’t plan that far ahead.”

Leon offered to wash the dishes while Chris wiped the table. The sink overlooked the dinning room which meant Leon had another view of Chris’s ass. He watched Chris shift and move, noting the muscles in his back. Particularly the shoulders as they tensed and relaxed. His shorts felt a little snug as he hurried to rinse the last glass and settle it into the dish drainer. Leon pulled the plug and toweled his hands as he walked around to see Chris finish.

“You got a real staring problem tonight, Kennedy.” Chris smirked. “A more paranoid man might think you have it out for him.”

Leon snorted and took the rag to toss in the sink. The smirk remained until Leon stepped into Chris’s space, knocking his foot against Chris’s.

“And what if I did?”

Chris leaned in. “Then I think I’d need to remind you of your place, Agent Kennedy. Would you want that?”

Leon stepped closer, shifting his knee until he grazed Chris through his sweats.

“I don’t think you have the brass, Captain Redfield.” He whispered.

“You really wanna play that?” Chris cocked his head as he brought his lips centimeters from Leon’s.

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Leon offered the permission just as Chris grabbed his shoulders and shoved him against the wall. It was rougher than normal, a few pictures shook on their hooks. “Don’t bring the house down, Captain. I heard you punched a boulder once.”

Chris’s smile pinched as his callous hands slid down to grip Leon’s wrists. His foot forced Leon’s legs apart as he pressed his knee firmly against Leon’s groin, nudging up.

“That incident was highly exaggerated, Agent Kennedy. Just like Carlos throwing a hay maker at a Hunter.” He pulled Leon’s arms up, catching them in one hand. His other, now free, roamed the expanse of Leon’s side. 

Leon shuddered as Chris skimmed along his stomach towards his navel. The knee between his legs shifted, pressing and rolling against his stiffening cock. It sent jolts of pleasure up his spine and down his legs. It had been way too long since he and Chris had a moment like this together. He wanted to savor it, let Chris explore him just like the first time, but in the same breath, he wanted to be railed so hard he walked funny for a week.

A hand ventured down to squeeze him through his shorts, making Leon gasp.

“Fuck, Captain.” 

Chris laughed and squeezed his balls again. Leon groaned and pushed back against Chris, bending his torso to make enough room for him to bounce on his heels. One leg, then the other, wrapped around that thick waist with a vise grip. Leon looked into Chris’s dark eyes with a pleased smirk. Chris’s pupils were blown with arousal and Leon was granted a quick narrowing of the other’s brows before lips crashed against his own. The hand holding his wrists fell away in favor to plant against either side of his head. He could feel Chris’s growing erection grinding against him as the other pressed him into the wall. A vague fear of cracking the drywall cut the haze of Chris’s lips on his, but Leon tamped it down the second he felt tongue.

The kiss was rough, biting. Leon’s fingers hooked against Chris’s shoulders, leaving gouges despite the bluntness of his nails. Their tongues pressed against each other for dominance, parting just long enough to bite at the other’s lips. Chris panted into Leon’s mouth, and broke the kiss to go for an easier target. Leon moaned and arched as Chris’s hot mouth pressed against his neck. His tongue swiped along Leon’s pulse before those velvet sweet lips clamped tight and sucked harshly. His hips jerked on their own volition, rubbing his sensitive head against both the rough fabric of his shorts and Chris’s hard stomach.

“Ahh!” Leon wheezed. Nails dug into taut shoulders to leave red marks. “Ahh!” Leon ground against Chris as he assaulted his neck with rough bites and tender kisses.

Chris pulled his mouth away and looked at Leon. A rough hand cupped Leon’s jaw, turning his head to the side to the point it neared painful. His mouth fell against Leon’s neck again to leave a trail of kisses to his shoulder. Teeth sank in and Leon shuddered.

“Full disclosure.” Chris whispered as his tongue darted over the bite. “I don’t want to clean the table again.”

Leon snorted, “Fuck me in bed. It’s laundry day tomorrow anyways.”

Chris smirked against Leon’s skin before yanking him away from the wall.

“Did we use all the lube last time?” He mumbled as he shifted to hold Leon one handed as he turned the lights off on their way down the hall.

“Christ I hope not because this isn’t a ‘blowjobs and be done’ kinda night, Chris.” Leon pushed the bedroom door open. “I think I have some in my drawer.”

“Check.” Chris shut the door and turned the lock. He dropped Leon onto the mattress and went to turn his table lamp on and flip down Claire’s picture.

Leon shifted and crawled to the head of the bed to open his drawer. A box of condoms greeted him first then the lube, half full. He pulled out a square, and the bottle, shutting the drawer.

“We’re in luck.” He waved the little package like a victory flag.

Chris smiled at him as he crawled back to the end of the mattress. Leon sat on his knees. 

“I’m surprised you still have lube.” Chris chuckled, thumbs hooked in his sweats.

Leon rolled his eyes and leaned closer to press soft kisses to the other man’s stomach. His tongue traced the line running from Chris’s hip to the hem of his sweats.

“I masturbate an ideal amount for a man who has as much stress in his life as I do, Redfield.” He pressed a kiss over Chris’s navel, glancing up with more than a glimmer of mischief to his blue eyes. 

“Right.” Chris flattened a hand on the back of Leon’s head as his tongue flicked against his bellybutton. “You’re poster boy for innocuous, Leon.”

“Mmm, what a compliment, golden boy.” He mused back before yanking Chris’s sweats down. 

Leon lifted a hand to nudge Chris’s cock, testing the weight and warmth of it. It already stood at attention, tip glistening in the dim lamp light with pre cum. It made his mouth water as he leaned in to take a slow, torturous lick. A low groan left Chris as Leon traced just around the head with his tongue tip. Another groan echoed in the room chased by a long moan as Leon sucked tenderly at the head. Chris’s fingers splayed in Leon’s hair while his hips quaked with the want to buck. Military training did pay off from time to time. Leon swirled his tongue against the tip again, pulling off with a line of saliva between them. He shoved the bottle of lube into Chris’s free hand and opened the foil square. Carefully, he took the condom in his mouth then Chris’s length again. Leon braced his hands on Chris’s hips and took him to the hilt, catching his fingers on the rim of plastic as he pulled back. A pleasant flush took up most of the skin around Chris’s stomach and thighs.

“Fuck that’s hot.” Chris muttered.

Leon smirked and turned over to crawl back to the head of the bed. The mattress shifted as Chris balanced on his knees to follow him. The smirk stayed in place while Leon pulled the pillows closer. 

“See? Porn can be insightful.”

“Don’t use porn as an instruction manual, Leon, or all future sex is canceled.” Chris muttered.

An ugly snort left Leon as he lifted his ass in the air, spreading his legs as far apart as he found comfortable. It left him beautifully exposed, cock straining against the fabric of his shorts.

“Vanilla shit and amateur porn stars are very helpful, Redfield.” He replied and wiggled his hips. “It’s just couples doing things together for cash and a weird kink.”

Chris settled his hands on Leon’s ass and began to peel the shorts down his thighs. He leaned over the other, warmth flooding against his back. He could practically feel the lecherous grin as Chris kissed his shoulder.

“You gettin’ ideas, Kennedy?”

“Fuck no.” Leon shivered as the kiss became a graze of teeth. “Nnn, like we need people watching us have sex. Besides, ohhh, I’m selfish.”

“That you are.” Chris pulled back and smacked Leon’s ass. He pulled the shorts down to the knee then lifted each leg to guide them off. “You’d make a pretty hot cam guy, though.” He tossed the shorts behind him.

“Request noted.” Leon shifted as he felt Chris’s hands knead against his ass then down the backs of his thighs.

Chris hummed something as he worked. Rough fingers pressed into sore places and Leon practically melted at the affection. He might have drifted off, too had the sudden cool press of two very thick, very slick, fingers not pressed against his entrance. His shoulders arched, making his cock jerk. Chris soothed nonsense as he worked against Leon tenderly. He was always so soft during the start. Leon liked to laugh about it to himself when they were coiled together after a long, hard fuck.

One finger eased into him to the third knuckle. It shifted and curled, thrusting lazily. The sensation won a tiny rumble of appreciation until the second joined. Leon moaned as the two digits sawed into him at a slow pace. They curled and spread with ease before the speed picked up. Chris’s dry hand moved to spread Leon open wider as a third finger joined. That forced a louder moan from him as he gasped, fingers clutching the pillow pressed to his cheek.

“Chris!” He whined.

The fingers slipped out and Leon wanted to protest when he felt the head of Chris’s cock press against him. Much better than fingers, he reminded himself. Chris settled both hands on Leon’s hips, squeezing softly as he eased inside. Leon let out a shameless moan. The pace was almost cruel in its slowness as Chris kept Leon from rocking his hips back to impail himself. He wanted to beg Chris to just sheath himself, but this was always a power thing for Chris. While they traded off which of them took the other, Chris always held Leon back as he entered. It was worse when they could see each other’s eyes. The look of lust and admiration always mingled with the look of sheer thrill in Chris’s expression. How he liked watching Leon take him.

“Chris.” His voice pitched. “Fuck.”

Chris’s grip tightened, and he bent over Leon as he rocked his hips to drive in those last few inches. Seemed Chris was eager, too.

“It’s not going to be gentle.” He muttered.

“I like when it’s not.” Leon replied.

Chris kissed his shoulder before drawing his hips back. Leon gripped the pillows a little tighter as Chris drew out to the tip. He held there a moment, letting his fingers massage Leon’s hip bones. Leon groaned under him and tried to wiggle just to feel Chris dig into the meat of his hips. A whimper left his throat without permission, but it choked halfway as Chris snapped his hips forward. It ached as he repeated the motion, withdrawing slowly then thrusting quick and deep.

“Chris.” Leon moaned.

“Yeah, Leon?” He drew out even slower now.

“Ah, fuck me, Chris.” He lifted his head. “Please!”

“Anything you say.” Chris’s weight fell over Leon again as the pace turned brutal.

The room filled with the sound of flesh against flesh and Leon’s reedy moans. Chris’s hands shifted from his hips, one dipping down to squeeze around Leon’s cock, and the other stroked along his cheek. The one on his dick pumped in time with the thrusts, making Leon dizzy. He whined and with his mouth open, Chris slipped his index and middle finger in. Leon’s lips sealed over the digits as he ran his tongue against them. He knew Chris washed his hands, knew today had no combat training whatsoever, but the taste of gunpowder always lingered. He loved the smell of it, even if he hated the reason. It had driven him as an officer, and now linked him to someone he possibly loved.

Chris grunted above him, muttering nothings against Leon’s dampening hair. Sweat dripped onto his back as Chris chased their highs. With every withdraw, Leon snapped his hips back to meet Chris. Every bounce forward made the grip of rough a hand on his cock that much tighter. Leon’s stomach tensed as he moaned around Chris’s fingers.

“You’re always gorgeous like this.” Chris whispered in his ear.

Leon wanted to laugh, call him dumb, but with the heat between them, the hand on his cock urging him to release, he had no voice for it. He simply panted.

“Chris.” He managed around the fingers. They eased away, going back to his hip while Chris pressed more kisses to Leon’s shoulder. The pattern to his thrusts faltered. Wouldn’t be long. “Chris, ah, I...I...” Leon felt wetness at the corners of his eyes, so he shifted to arch his back, staring at the wall. “You’re great!” Ah, hell.

The thrusts shifted again, eased, and Leon felt his body shift as Chris pulled back. Leon gasped and clawed at the air before he found himself bouncing on Chris’s lap. A rough hand caught his chin, turning his head.

“Yeah,” Chris panted. “You’re great, too.” His lips pressed to Leon’s.

Leon melted, rocking his hips as Chris focused on jacking him off. One arm lifted to wrap around Chris’s broad shoulders as Leon picked up his own pace. He panted against Chris.

“Fuck, close.”

“Then cum.” Chris pressed his lips against Leon’s sweaty temple. “Cum for me.”

Leon ground hard against Chris before he felt himself cum in spurts over Chris’s hand. He shuddered and clamped around Chris who bucked his hips into it a few more times before he came himself. They both shuddered against each other as they rode out their orgasms before Chris dropped onto his side, dragging Leon with him. Callous fingers slid over a still quaking stomach then up to a flushed chest. Chris pressed his face against Leon’s neck and breathed.

“That was nice.”

“Always.” Leon muttered. He waited a few more seconds before easing off Chris’s deflating member. The sensation of feeling empty followed right after. “Happy?” He pulled the condom off carefully and knotted it.

“Completely.” Chris yawned, turning onto his back. “Round two?”

Leon snorted and leaned over him to drop the condom in the waste bin. He pecked Chris’s lips as he eased into his side.

“Not for another fifteen minutes. Minimum.” Leon rested his head on Chris’s chest, listening to the steady sound of his heart as it calmed. “And honestly? I’m surprised we don’t have fucking ED after all the hits to the gut we’ve had.”

“Just lucky?” Chris mumbled, settling a hand on Leon’s shoulder. “I’ll run a shower in a bit.”

“Sounds nice.” Leon eased closer. “Hey, how was Louisiana?”

Chris let out a long sigh and pulled Leon closer.

“Muddy and I felt like a needed a goddamn tetanus shot after.”

Leon chuckled, “So no vacations there?”

“Maybe New Orleans. Maybe.” He yawned.

Leon grinned as he felt Chris start to doze. He shut his own eyes and pulled the covers loosely over them. After a few more seconds of listening to Chris breathe, he felt himself drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing ChrisxLeon. Yay~ The S. in Leon's name stands for Sexy (It's Scott, but shh). I may make more in the future. We'll see. I've been trying to flex and test old writing muscles that have atrophied after a while.
> 
> Comments are welcome, I can always use constructive criticism.


End file.
